SPN MiB: ABISMO
by Crica
Summary: Fic em resposta ao desafio proposto por Marcia Litman para o mês de fevereiro - J2- levezinha, mas é - Duas almas que se conhecem não necessitam de palavras.


**SPN MiB : Abismo**

Fic em resposta ao desafio proposto por Marcia Litman para o mês de fevereiro.

Classificação: PG-13, K+

Categoria/gênero: Padackles , romance, songfic, viagem total.

Sem beta, todos os erros são meus e de mais ninguém.

Disclaimer: Nada em SPN me pertence. É tudo farra, pura e gratuita.

Jensen, Jared, Misha e Jim também não pertencem a mim ou a Kripke - Só à CW, enquanto durarem os seus contratos.

_**NOTA: A situação aqui descrita não é real. Eu inventei tudo, imaginei a coisa toda, namorando a tal da foto que a Galatea me mandou pra ilustrar a sua perspectiva de um assunto que discutíamos no msn, num passado não muito distante. **_

_**Não há qualquer intenção de macular ou depreciar a imagem dos atores que dão nome aos personagens dessa história. Eles, na vida real, são eles. Aqui, apenas dois personagens de mais uma obra ficcional, sem qualquer fim lucrativo.  
**_

_**Essa fic é só uma brincadeira para me testar. Não levem muito a sério. Mais uma-água-com-açúcar pra quem curte e, se não gosta ou tem algo contra, é sua última oportunidade de fechar a página e ler outra coisa.  
**_

_**Bem que você disse, Ga, não dá pra escrever uma só! hehehehe  
**_

_**É PRA VOCÊ, SENHORA-DONA-MOÇA GALATEA GLAX!!!**_

_**BEIJOCAS!  
**_

_**0o0o0o**_

_E, aí, pronto? – Nos bastidores, o moreno alto, aguardava ao lado do amigo.

_Ah, cara, eu nunca vou me acostumar com essas coisas- Jensen passava a mão nervosamente por entre os fios de cabelo, descendo pela face até o queixo _Gente demais.

_Relaxa, Jen - O tapinha nas costas, já costumeiro, o fazia respirar fundo e engolir toda a ansiedade _Participamos dessas convenções há anos e sempre se saiu muito bem.

Jared tinha razão, já deveria ter-se acostumado. Afinal, são fãs, não bichos-papões! Se bem que alguns fãs eram muito mais assustadores que qualquer bicho-papão.

_Cinco minutos, rapazes!- Um assistente de palco gritou ao passar voando como um raio ao lado dos atores.

_Lá vamos nós.

_É isso ai, amigo!- Jared tocou a nuca do companheiro de trabalho e pressionou a região tensa _Fica frio que eu estou bem aqui do seu lado. Vamos fazer isso juntos, como sempre.

Naquele dia, em especial, os dois estavam bastante cansados. Tinham finalizado as gravações de um episódio no meio da madrugada, corrido até o aeroporto e desembarcado em cima da hora, já com um carro à sua espera para levá-los ao local de seu compromisso.

Ambos entraram, exibindo enormes e iluminados sorrisos ao som retumbante dos aplausos e gritos histéricos da platéia, depois de serem anunciados.

Jared passou a frente e tomou logo o microfone, partindo para os costumeiros cumprimentos empolgados aos fãs ávidos por seus ídolos.

Sempre cabia ao Padalecki aqueles momentos de entrada triunfal, quando tinham que surgir juntos no palco. O cara tinha talento pra super star, sabia como conduzir o público e preenchia todo o espaço com sua alegria contagiante e simpatia inegável.

Jensen distribuía sorrisos e ria-se das gracinhas de seu co-protagonista. Agradecia aos céus, todos os dias, pelo bom humor e empolgação constantes de Jared.

Depois do impacto inicial, as coisas correram tranquilamente e até se tornaram bastante divertidas, apesar das mesmas velhas perguntas que respondiam prontamente, como se as ouvissem pela primeira vez.

Duas cadeiras estavam dispostas ao fundo do palco, lado a lado.

Jensen buscou as duas enquanto seu amigo respondia a alguma questão que arrancava efusivas gargalhadas da platéia.

_"Jare, seu palhaço!" _pensou Jensen, sorrindo abertamente do vermelho pimentão que tomou conta do rosto do outro diante da pergunta de uma fã mais ousada. Poderia apostar que aquela gargalhada poderia ser ouvida do lado de fora da sala lotada. _"Escandaloso."_

Padalecki se atirou na cadeira, totalmente largado e ofegava, ainda rindo da pergunta – ou da resposta que havia dado, vai se saber – ao tempo em que Jensen era, agora, inquirido por fãs que se enfileiravam atrás do microfone instalado no corredor central do auditório.

Era chegada a hora de chamarem por Misha Colins e Jim Beaver.

Jensen anunciou os companheiros de cena e tomou seu lugar ao lado de Jared. Pelo menos por algum tempo, teriam uma folga, já que os outros dois atores caíram nas graças do fandon e eram recepcionados como os astros principais.

_"Benditos sejam Misha e Jim!" _Os pensamentos de Jensen voaram com seu traseiro até a cadeira. Recebeu duas garrafas de água gelada das mãos do assistente e agradeceu, passando uma ao companheiro instalado ao seu lado de maneira displicente.

Seguiam-se as perguntas, as risadas e as brincadeiras, agora dirigidas aos atores chamados ao palco. Misha tinha um senso de humor invejável. Um sujeito cativante, assim como Jim, com seu jeito de ser calmo e tranquilo.

Uma sensação estranha fez o corpo de Jensen Ackles estremecer. Uma energia fulminante atravessou sua alma e não pode conter o impulso de olhar para o lado.

_Bem daqui onde estou  
já não dá pra voltar  
Nas alturas do amor  
onde você chegar  
Lá eu vou  
E o que mais a fazer  
a não ser me entregar  
a não ser não temer  
O abismo em seu olhar  
ou é mar?  
O seu olhar..._

Um olhar intenso fitava-o acima de um sorriso brejeiro, ladeado por covinhas encantadoras, crescendo para um riso amplo, generoso, que desvendava um mar de sentimentos.

_"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Jared?"_ As palavras não saíram pela boca _" Está todo mundo olhando,cara!"_

_" Você se importa? Eu não!" _Jared sabia o que os olhos de Jensen lhe diziam _"Eu amo essa sua cara de apaixonado."_

_"Filho da mãe...Você sabe o que estou pensando, não é?"_

_"Não preciso de palavras pra entender você, Jen."_

_"Cara, eu não consigo tirar os olhos de cima de você. A gente está dando muito na pinta._" Eles estavam fazendo aquilo outra vez. Aquela conversa muda, de olhares cúmplices.

_"Relaxa, Jen. Só relaxa e aproveita o momento"_

_" Você pode ver o quanto eu te amo? Pode, não é? Eu sei que pode. Estou vendo."_

_"Sabe o que eu queria agora?" J_ared brincava sua garrafinha d'água, tendo os braços apoiados sobre as pernas e os olhos fixos em Jensen.

_" Sair daqui correndo e me levar para uma ilha deserta, eu aposto."_ O homem loiro sorriu docemente, apoiando o queixo na mão.

Todo o burburinho, aplausos e risadas, assim como seus colegas de trabalho passaram para outro plano. Alí, só cabiam Jensen e Jared.

_Não há precipícios  
na vertigem do amor  
Só descobre isso  
quem se jogou_

_"Ei, Jen, ainda não consegui contar todas as suas sardas, mas vou falar, cara, elas deixam você muito sexy!_

_"Não começa, Padalecki! Nós estamos em público e posso apostar o meu salário que já tem gente sacando o que está rolando aqui."_

_"Dane-se" _Seus olhos se estreitaram _"Está tão bom aqui..."_

_"É... dane-se..."_

_"Você está sentindo isso?"_ Jared inspirou e segurou um pouco o ar dentro dos pulmões.

_"Essa sensação de que sou capaz de voar? Um troço que ferve, dentro de mim?"_

_"Exatamente." _Quem viu o ator moreno baixar as pálpebras e respirar longamente, poderia dizer que era o cansaço ou coisa parecida.

_"Você tem essa sensação de saciedade, de que tudo é perfeito?" _Jensen acompanhou o movimento do olhar de Jared _" De que nada pode mudar isso, como se a gente já se conhecesse há um milhão de anos?"_

_"Todas as vezes que consigo encontrar o seu olhar ou ouvir a sua voz."_

Ambos abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, como se obedecessem a uma marca em seus textos e sorriram mais, dentro um do outro.

_"Você é um romântico, Jared"_

_"Não sou o único."_

_Não sou eu que me faço voar  
o amor é que me voa  
E atravessa o vazio entre nós  
pra te dar a mão  
Não sou eu que me faço voar  
o alto é que me voa  
Meu amor é um passo de fé  
no abismo em seu olhar_

_"Acho que deveríamos arrastar o Misha e o Jim para todas as convenções daqui por diante."_

_"Grande idéia. Assim ganhamos um tempinho só para nós."_

_"Me lembre de anotar"_

_"Pode deixar." _Jensen sorriu com o canto do lábio. " Não vou deixar você esquecer. De nada._" Seus olhos brilharam intensament_e.

_"Não faz essa cara que eu não respondo por mim."_

_"Sossega, Jare. Só mais uns minutos e alguns autógrafos e serei só seu, eu prometo."_

_Ah, ah, ah...  
No seu olhar  
Ah, ah, ah...  
Me vejo andar no ar  
lá no abismo lindo  
no seu olhar  
Ah, ah, ah...._

Os aplausos explodiram arrancando os Js de seus pensamentos.

Misha e Jim disseram uma gracinha qualquer a respeito dos dois que levou o público ao delírio, mas quem estava ligando?

_ É isso aí, pessoal! – Jensen levantou-se e juntou-se aos amigos, despedindo-se, com um aceno e muitos sorrisos _Obrigado por terem vindo!

_ Nós adoramos estar com vocês! – Jared concluiu, também aproximando-se do trio e acenando gentilmente aos fãs .

A maioria não viu o que se passava por trás de toda aquela conversa animada dos atores de Supernatural.

Talvez, uns poucos privilegiados, tiveram a chance de perceber o que estava naquele hiato, no fundo do palco, no abismo daqueles olhares.

0o0o0o

_**A Música é Abismo, de autoria de Jorge Vercilo e Ana Carolina.**_

_**Se vc chegou até aqui, não custa nada me deixar saber o que achou, certo? Vai lá, clica no botãozinho e deixa um recado pra alegrar o meu dia.**_

_**Obrigada!  
**_


End file.
